Southampton 2-3 Bristol Rovers (29-09-2009)
On 29 September 2009 Bristol Rovers traveled down to the south coast to face Southampton in a League One fixture. It was the first league meeting between the clubs for over 31 years, with Southampton spending the intervening years in the upper levels of English football, while Rovers had become mired in the lower divisions. Going into the game Southampton were bottom of the league, and still on a negative points total following a ten-point deduction by the league. Rovers meanwhile were flying high in third place, and had only lost two league games up to this point. The Saints lineup included Rickie Lambert who had moved to St Mary's from Rovers for an undisclosed fee just a month earlier, and he was given a warm reception by the Rovers fans when his name was announced prior to kick off. Southampton took the advantage in the first half through Adam Lallana, before loanee Chris Dickson grabbed an equaliser three minutes before the break, sending the sides in it half time with the score level at 1–1. Southampton wasted no time in taking the lead again after the second half kicked off when Rovers old boy Lambert struck a shot against the crossbar, which bounced down to the ground and back out to Papa Waigo N'Diaye, who put the ball in the net. Although most media outlets credited N'Diaye with the goal, the referee had ruled that Lambert's original shot had crossed the line and bounced back out, and awarded the goal to him. Rovers worked hard to earn a second equaliser, scored by Jo Kuffour, and the score remained 2–2 until the 90 minute mark. The fourth official's board showed five minutes for either side to grab a late winner, and this was duly provided by Rovers substitute Andy Williams, whose stunning long-range shot found the back of the net in the 96th minute, sparking wild celebrations. Jeff Hughes was booked in this match, but the yellow card was later rescinded after it was confirmed that the referee had booked the wrong person in a case of mistaken identity. Match details }} }} 35 Jacob Mellis |away='3' Mark Wright }} 14 Dean Hammond |away='7' Stuart Campbell}} 19 Morgan Schneiderlin |away='4' Chris Lines}} 7''' Rickie Lambert |away='''11 Jeff Hughes }} 9''' Papa Waigo N'Diaye |away='''9 Chris Dickson }} 20 Adam Lallana |away='17' Jo Kuffour }} 18 Joseph Mills |away='6' Steve Elliott}} 4''' Marek Saganowski |away='''16 Dominic Blizzard }} 10 Paul Wotton |away='23' Ben Swallow}} }} }} Timeline * 26 mins: Jeff Hughes booked for dissent. * 34 mins: Goal for Southampton scored by Adam Lallana. * 38 mins: Danny Coles booked for a foul on Adam Lallana. * 42 mins: Dean Hammond booked for dissent. * 42 mins: Goal for Bristol Rovers scored by Chris Dickson. * 46 mins: Goal for Southampton scored by Rickie Lambert. * 52 mins: Carl Regan booked for a foul on Papa Waigo N'Diaye. * 63 mins: Andy Williams replaced Mark Wright. * 65 mins: Goal for Bristol Rovers scored by Jo Kuffour. * 68 mins: Joseph Mills replaced Jacob Mellis. * 74 mins: Darryl Duffy replaced Chris Dickson. * 80 mins: Marek Saganowski replaced Papa Waigo N'Diaye. * 89 mins: Paul Wotton replaced Morgan Schneiderlin. * 90+2 mins: Dominic Blizzard replaced Jo Kuffour. * 90+6 mins: Goal for Bristol Rovers scored by Andy Williams. Video *Andy Williams scoring the winning goal, and Bristol Rovers' Goal of the Season, in the 96th minute. Category:Southampton matches Category:Away matches Category:League One matches Category:29 September Category:2009 Category:3-2 wins